


"After Everything I've Done For You"

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [69]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, Minor Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, don't look too far into it, it's one line and i needed a monosyllabic name okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: "I created you, you lived in my womb- I mean, figuratively / After everything I've done for you"





	"After Everything I've Done For You"

**Author's Note:**

> listen, the syllable counts are pretty close, but sometimes you gotta follow the flow.

[NOTT]

Time for you to shut up!

Time for you to sit down!

Nott’s tired of being your sidekick

Your henchman

Your eager-

Little-

Pet!

 

After everything I've done for you-

 

[CALEB]

That I didn't ask for

 

[NOTT]

Do you have any idea the work you're undoing?

After everything I've done for you

 

(mockingly)

"That you didn't ask for"

 

(sung)

Let's just say Fjord

Isn't the only one you're screwing!

 

(spoken)

Wanna know all the things I've done for you?

 

(sung)

I went back into Prucine’s office and stole you a scroll, against the group’s wishes

I mailed a letter to your girlfriend to find out where she lives 

I murdered a cave full of gnolls for you

That's right! I shot a cave full of gnolls!

There's no limit to where my reach is!

 

After everything I've done for you that you didn't ask for

God! Will your lies never end?

After everything I've done for you that you didn't ask for

The least you can do is be honest with your mother-

I mean, friend

 

What's that look on your face?

You're horrified, you think I'm a monster

For doing your dirty work

You think love is stainless and pure?

But beneath all the fantasy

There's filth and there's gore

 

So now it's time for me to walk out!

Time for me to say no!

Nott’s tired of working for no thanks at all

Nott’s gonna go!

 

You're nothing without me and my creativity!

I created you, you lived in my womb- I mean, figuratively

After everything I've done for you

I don't, I don't know why

So now I'm gonna say...

Goodbye!


End file.
